Friends turned Foes
by Silver Azure
Summary: Jay and Fox have had it out now, they had a huge fight and lost all respect for one another. Rated M for heavy swearing and violence and sexual themes. If you Read or Favor, you blah, blah, blah gotta review.
1. The Fight Begins

_"A friend is nothing but a known enemy" -Kurt Cobain _

"Jay you idiot! Those people died because of your fuck up!" and Fox went on yelling at me, I just gave him a cold icy stare, I knew I had fucked up though, had I not done what I did, all

those men, women and children who were counting on me would've still been alive. "Until further notice... you're off the squad!" and those words felt like a punch to the gut, "So I'm off

the squad? One tiny fuck up, and I'm off the squadron?!" I bellowed, "One tiny fuck up that cost lives Jay! Those people counted on you and what did you do?! You ran like a bitch!"

exclaimed Fox, "Yo you wanna fucking see a bitch?! You wanna see one?!" I yelled as I got right in his face, I don't play that shit, I don't take to being called a bitch! "Jay you better get

out my face!" he yelled as he shoved me to the ground and from there it was on. I threw the first punch, I got him right in the nose and drew blood, "That's it Jay, you're fucking dead!" he

yelled and we were going at it, punches flew, left and rights, all of a sudden I could see everyone yelling at us

"STOP IT!!!" yelled Krystal

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES!!!' exclaimed Peppy

"KICK HIS ASS FOX!" yelled Falco [he's next]

"GUYS STOP FIGHTING!" yelled Slippy

"JAY GET OFF HIM!" exclaimed Miyu

Do you think that stopped us? Fuck no! We kept fighting until these two burly security guards removed us from the hangar, but before we left, General Pepper happened to hear of the

scuffle and he approached us as we were about to be lifted out, "Until you two idiots stop acting like children, you're both hereby suspeneded with half pay!" exclaimed General Pepper.

"You gotta be fucking kidding?! HALF-PAY?!" I yelled, "How's no pay _Jay?_ I could remove you from Star Fox faster than you can say _Oops_!" exclaimed General Pepper, and he left, and then

we were forcefully thrown to the hard concrete floor outside and we had to vacate the premesis, "Way to go Jay!" that stupid fuck Fox yelled to me, "Way to go?! You called me a fuckin'

bitch! You shoved me! YOU STARTED!" I yelled back, "You wanna finish it?!" exclaimed Fox, but before I could finish I felt someone grab me from behind, it was Miyu and boy was she

pissed off, you know that phrase "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?" not even Satan could control my wife in her state of mind, "Since you're suspended make yourself useful and go

pick Riley up from school!" she exclaimed as she slammed the car keys in my hand...and that hurt! Also if you're wondering Riley is 7 now. As I got in my car, I turned around to see Fox

getting scolded by Krystal, but I was like "Whatever" as I headed off to go pick my son up. So after some driving I got to Riley's school, and to my surprise, there was his teacher standing

next to him and Marcus [Fox's son] "_Oh shit what happened?_" I thought to myself as I approached the teacher. "Are you Riley's father?" she asked, "Yes I am, what did Riley do?" I asked

as I gave my son an icy look, "Him and Marcus had a fight in my class" she replied, "Aw jeez, do you know why?" I asked, but she had no clue. "Come on Riley, get in the car" and he did

what he was told, then who do I see pull up? Fox, he pulled up in his car, when he got out he wouldn't even look at me but I'll tell you he was about to get the same story I did. Me and

Riley got in the car and I was upset at him, "Daddy, why are you all bruised?" he asked, which I'm shocked his teacher didn't say anything, guess she didn't wanna know, "Me and Fox had

a fight, he was being stupid and I had to take him down" I replied, "Same with me and Marcus, he called me an idiot and I punched him and we started to fight" said Riley, "Dude, you

know that's not the way to solve your problems, didn't me and Mommy teach you better?" I asked, "Yes Daddy, you and Mommy taught me better but...why did you and Fox fight?" he

asked with concern and with good reason too, "Well Riley...sometimes grownups act a lot stupider than kids and well...you know we just fight" I replied, "But what about when you and

Mommy fight sometimes?" he asked, "Riley... Mommies and Daddies sometimes don't agree with each other, that's why we argue, but you know as well as I do, I'd never hit you or

Mommy, you know that right?" I asked, "Yes daddy" he replied. "Now come on, let's head to Skippy's Pizza and Arcade, we'll have lunch and play some games, we don't have to tell

mommy about what happened alright?" I asked as Riley started to laugh and he gave me a high five. You know what? Talking to my son really made me feel better on the inside.

**Well there was fic #30, it is a milestone to me. Anyways if you Read or Favor you gotta review, thanks again. Anons no spam, trolling, raging, swearing or flaming, this goes to you **

**too registered user!**


	2. Broken friendships and Pizza

"_A friendship that can end, never really began" -Publilius Syrus_

**Now from Fox's P.O.V [point of view]**

Damn that idiot, getting me suspended for his fuck up! and boy am I pissed, but what's worse is _Krystal is even more pissed! _Krystal then approached me and she shook her head in

shame, "I can't believe you! You and Jay acted like total children!" exclaimed Krystal. "Yeah well he started!" I yelled back, "Yeah, and you _HAD_ to finish it!" exclaimed Krystal, "You know

what, since you're on suspension, go get Marcus from school!" yelled Krystal as slammed my car keys in my hand, they hurt. Well I drove to Marcus' school and I saw his teacher standing

next to him, and I saw that asswipe Jay and his kid Riley leaving, "Oh shit" I thought to myself as I parked, then got out of my car and walked over to Marcus and his teacher, "What did

Marcus do?" I asked, "Well, your son along with Jay's child had a fight in my classroom! I hope you will reprimand your child" said his teacher in an awfully snobbish tone, "Come on Marcus,

get in the car" I said as Marcus did what he was told. So we got in the car and drove off, "Marcus....why? Why were you in a fight with Riley? Aren't you guys best friends?" I asked, "_EX_

best friends!" exclaimed Marcus, now I've seen my son mad before, but never like this, "Why Ex?" I asked, "Cause, Riley is an idiot! He think he so tough!" exclaimed Marcus, "He was

acting stupid, I told him to stop, he told me to shut up and he pushed me! So we began to fight" said Marcus, "_Just like me and Jay_" I thought to myself. "Listen Marcus, fighting isn't the

answer... me and Jay got into a fight today, for the same reason, he thought he was tough and decided to step out of line, I kicked his butt for it!" I exclaimed, Marcus grinned from ear to

ear, "BUT!!! Fighting doesn't solve anything, it just makes the situation worse" I said, "Yeah but..." he said but I cut him off; "No buts Marcus, now didn't your mother and I teach you a lot

better than that?" I asked, "Yes daddy" said Marcus as he hung his head, "Come on buckaroo! Cheer up, tell you what, how's about you and me head down to Skippy's Pizza and Arcade

for lunch alright? Also this whole little fight between you and Marcus, will be be our little secret, OK Pal?" I asked, "You're the best daddy!" exclaimed Marcus, "I know I am" I chuckled.

**[Now from Jay's P.O.V]**

After downing slices of pepperoni pizza, and guzzling root beers me and Riley decided to go play some video games. We browsed around and we found one, "How's this one sound Riley?

Zombie Slayer 3? Sounds awesome!" I exclaimed, "Let's play! I'm gonna shoot me some zombies!" exclaimed a rowdy little Riley, "That's my boy!" I proudly exclaimed as I put 2 coins in

the machine, the game light up and exclaimed "ARE YOU READY TO KILL SOME Z-Z-ZOMBIES?!?!" man it was cool, so me and Riley started playing, "RILEY QUICK SHOOT THE ZOMBIE ON

YOUR LEFT!" I exclaimed as I was shooting two zombies that came in front of me, man we were having fun. All of a sudden this lady approached me as I was playing, she looked

disgusted, "How could you let your son play that awful video game?! He's just a child for goodness sakes!" she exclaimed, "Fuck off" I replied, and she was shocked, "WELL I NEVER!"

exclaimed the lady, "Well you should try it sometime" I snobbishly remarked and she walked away, but then happened something I'll never forget, I saw Fox come enter the restaurant,

"_Oh shit_" I thought to myself as I shook my head in disgust.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT... IN CHAPTER 3! ALSO I KNOW THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I'M TIRED AND MY MOM IS NAGGING ME TO GET MY ASS TO BED.  
**


	3. What no kid should see

_"Friends bring the most joy and the most pain. But they always find a way to mend your heart back together after they break it" -Noelle Daly_

**[Jay's P.O.V]**

"Damn it Fox is here!" I thought to myself, I didn't pay attention to him though as I focused on the game me and Riley were playing, we drew a crowd because nobody ever made it as far

as we did in the game we were playing, I could overhear them talking about us;

_"Wow they're good!"_

_"I've never seen that level before!"_

_"I've only heard rumors of that boss, who knew it was true?!"_

Now mind you the attention was cool and all, but then I saw what I didn't want to...Fox, him and Marcus were walking over to the crowd just to see what all the commotion was about,

now I could saw his reflection in the screen of the game, he was standing there with his arms crossed, Marcus at his side. It was kinda distracting but I didn't let that break my

concentration, even Riley didn't notice them there, anyways after shooting zombies and then making it up to the final level, then easily defeating the boss of the game, the game

exclaimed;

_"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE DEFEATED ROTT WILDER! YOU SAVED THE WORLD FROM HIS EVIL ZOMBIE HOARDE! CONGRATULATIONS!"_

The crowd broke out into applause and they even took pictures of me and Riley, so this is how celebrites must feel. Anyways once the crowd died down, Fox and Marcus approached us,

"What do you want? I'm with my son!" I exclaimed, "Move over, me and Marcus are gonna play!" he exclaimed as he shoved me to the ground, "Oh that's it!" I exclaimed and I snapped, I

punched him in his left eye, he hit me in the nose, flurries of punches were going everywhere, I even went so far as to grabbing the controller for the game which was shaped like a

machine gun, and hitting Fox in his head! Then I heard Riley and Marcus yelling to us;

"Daddy STOP IT!" exclaimed Riley

"Yeah you guys are bestest friends!" exclaimed Marcus

but we didn't listen, we just kept at it. Then all of a sudden, I hear sirens, me and Fox looked out the window and there was a cop car, "Oh shit!" I exclaimed as I got up and quickly

handed my cellphone to Riley, "Riley listen to me, call your mother! Tell her...daddy is at the police station OK? Tell her to come to the Pizzeria and Arcade to come get you!" I said to Riley

as he began to cry, "Don't worry buddy... I'll be OK" I said as Riley nodded his head and dialed, I saw Fox do the same thing and Marcus was upset as well. The two officers entered the

restaurant and the manager pointed to us; "Them! Those two are the ones who caused a ruckus! ARREST THEM NOW!" he yelled, as the officer didn't even question us, he told us to put

our hands behind our backs and that's it he cuffed us. "Officer? Please do me a favor, you see those two kids over there?" I asked as I pointed to Marcus and Riley, "Please can one of you

stay and watch them until their mothers arrive?" I asked, the officer agreed to stay with Marcus and Riley as they saw us enter the back of the patrol car and get driven away. I felt guilty,

that's something no child should see, their parent getting arrested... I just wanted to cry. "Great job Jay, apart from fucking up once YOU DO IT AGAIN!" exclaimed Fox, "Hey why don't you

shut your fucking yap Fox?!" I exclaimed, "It's all your fault! YOU SHOVED ME! YOU STARTED!" I yelled, "Hey! Will you two lovebirds shut the fuck up back there?!" exclaimed the officer, I

scoweled but I did what I was told.

* * *

**[Now we switch to Miyu and Krystal, but in 3rd Person WHOOO!]**

"Our husbands are such idiots!" exclaimed Miyu, "You don't think I already know that?" asked Krystal as they approached the restaurant, and saw Marcus and Riley sitting on a bench next

to a police officer, "Officer I'm this boy's mother" said Miyu as she walked next to Riley, "Yes and he's mine" said Krystal as she put her hand on Marcus' shoulder. The officer looked at the

boys and asked them; "Are these ladies your mothers?" he asked, the two nodded yes and the officer let them go. "Marcus what's wrong?" asked Krystal as she hugged her son, "Yeah,

you too Riley? What's the matter?" asked Miyu, "Mommy... I'm scared" cried Riley, "Me too" cried Marcus, "Don't worry Riley" said Miyu as she wiped a tear from his face. "Yes Marcus, you

too don't be afraid" said Krystal as she moved her hand up and down Marcus' back. "Come on... let's all go home" said Miyu as she picked up Riley, "Agreed, let's go" said Krystal as she

picked up Marcus.

* * *

_**Well that was chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed, hope you R&R as well... Just one favor, please don't criticize my writing style because yesterday somebody confronted me on it, I **_

_**politely declined to change it and then that person called me a "Retard" Anyways just be cool in your review or PM! Thanks! More 2 Come!!!**_

_**-Silver Azure**_


End file.
